Damn Ino
by DeathToPotter
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru finally gets sick of 'that damn Ino' always insulting his Chouji? slight OOCness, T for mild language


Both Shikamaru and Chouji are enjoying some time off, laying on a hill and looking at the clouds. Shikamaru is laying down, slowly being lulled to sleep by the sound of Chouji eating chips. He listens as Chouji stops, and waits for him to open another bag. A minute passes before Shikamaru opends his eyes, to see Chouji staring sadly at nowhere in particular.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asks, sitting up.

Chouji just shakes his head no and tries to plaster on a fake smile.

Shikamaru sighs, "Ino again?" Chouji just nods.

'_Damn that Ino. Can't she find anything better to do than to pick on _my _Chouji?! Yes, my Chouji. There's nothing wrong with becoming a little possesive over my best friend, and if my eyes happen to linger over his lips a little too long, well, there's nothing wrong with that either.'_

"You shouldn't worry about the garbage that comes out of her mouth, you know."

"But she's right." Chouji looks as if on the verge of tears.

"About what?" Shikamaru asks softly.

"That no one will ever love me because of how fat and ugly I am." A few tears slide down Chouji's cheeks.

"I love you." Shikamaru says, wiping away Chouji's tears, causing his cheeks to color.

"Not like that! Like…like how you feel about Temari."

Shikamaru looks straight at Chouji. "You think I love Temari?"

Chouji looks up in shock, "You don't?"

"Of course not. You should know how I feel about women, they're just too troublesome."

Chouji stares at Shikamaru. "Are you gay?"

Shikamaru simply shrugs. "I guess so, what about you?"

"What?! What gave you _that _idea?!" Chouji stutters, coloring darkly.

Shikamaru smiles, "Its just a question, obviously since you asked me the same thing. Although, based on your reply, I have no choice but to deduce that you are, in fact, gay too."

Chouji looks like a tomato. "Why?"

Shikamaru scoots closer. "You didn't deny it outright, that's why. You just asked what led me to believe that you were gay, which, ironically, _led _me to believe you were gay."

Chouji turns away and crosses his arms, "Damn genius."

Shikamaru just smirks and wraps his arms around Chouji, who squeaks in surprise.

"So…who do you like?" Shikamaru asks near Chouji's ear. Chouji's eyes widen, and he turns to look at Shikamaru, causing their faces to be just over an inch apart.

Chouji just blushes more, and Shikamaru smirks.

"W-why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what lovely boy caused you to decide that you like your own gender. Unless, of course, Ino did that." Shikamaru smiles.

Chouji looks down. "N-no I _do _like someone, but I doubt that he'd like me. But why should I tell you without knowing who _you_ like?"

Shikamaru laughs, "I already told you." Chouji looks at Shikamaru with the most confused look on his face, and Shikamaru thinks it's just about the cutest thing he's ever seen.

"No you didn't."

Shikamaru just sighs, and then closes the distance between them. Chouji's eyes widen, and his blush comes back with force. Though it was Shikamaru who was surprised when Chouji kissed back just as hard. Shikamaru starts to crawl up onto Chouji's lap, who leans back to allow him, but Chouji's arm slips, and he fall back, taking Shikamaru with him.

"Oomph." Both boys say when they fall.

"S-sorry." Chouji says, trying to ignore the position that they're in. Shikamaru just smirks, and lays down.

"I don't mind," he says, while getting more 'comfortable.' Chouji's face goes red, and he shoves Shikamaru off him.

"Pervert!"

Shikamaru lays on the grass, "Hey, I was comfortable."

"Comfortable my ass! You're such a pervert, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turns on his side to face Chouji. "Oh yeah, what was I doing that was _so_ perverted?"

Chouji blushes dark red, and avoids eye contact. "Things." Shikamaru laughs, and rests his head on Chouji's stomach, relaxing. Eventually both boys fall asleep.

Chouji was the first one to wake up, and notices the light was slowly fading from the sky. He starts to shake Shikamaru to wake him up. Shikamaru just groans.

"Shikamaru! Get up you lazy ass!" With that, Chouji pushes him on the ground, finally waking the lazy nin.

"What?"

"We'd better go, it's getting late." Chouji says, getting up.

"Damn" Shikamaru mutters, getting up himself. He starts to leave, but stops because Chouji looks like he wants to say something. "What's up?"

Chouji looks away, embarrassed. "Umm….well…I was wondering…"

Shikamaru smiles, understanding, "Chouji, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Chouji smiles hugely, and nods rapidly. Then getting self-conscious, he stops, blushing. "I-I mean, yeah…"

Shikamaru laughs and puts his arm around Chouji's waist, walking him home. When they arrive, Shikamaru looks disappointed, because he would have liked to spend time with his Chouji.

Chouji smiles, "Well, I'll see you later."

Shikamaru doesn't say anything, he just leans in and kisses Chouji quickly on the lips. "Bye." And with that, he walks away.

Chouji just goes into his house with a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah, bye."

The next day when Ino insults Chouji, saying that he'd never get a girlfriend, Shikamaru walks right up to Chouji and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. He turned to the stuttering Ino and said, "Still think he needs a girlfriend?" Then Shikamaru placed his arm possessively around Chouji's waist, and they walk away from the sputtering mess that was Ino.


End file.
